Let The 72nd Annual Hunger Games Begin!
by NeonSparkles
Summary: This is a story about Alainia Holman, the District 7 Female Tribute in the 72nd Annual Hunger Games! This story is kind of a songfic, but not exactly! Each chapter has a song that inspired it: Please R&R! I hope you enjoy it! Rated T cuz it's the Hunger Games...
1. Intro and Reaping

**A/N Thanks for looking at my story! It is kind of a songfic, but not exactly! For each biggish event, I picked a song. While I was writing that part, I listened to that song to inspire me! I hope you like reading about Alaina Holman, District 7 Female Tribute:) May the odds be ever in your favor and let the 72nd Hunger Games begin! **

**p.s. Please please please review! It only takes a second for you, but it makes my day:)**

* * *

**Oh yeah! Here are the instructions, at the top of each chapter I will have a song mentioned:) That's the song that inspired each chapter, so it would be a nice touch if you listened to it while reading the chapter! Thanks a ton**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Reaping! **

**My inspiration for this part was Set Fire To The Rain by Adele. Sooo, please listen to it (if you can) while reading this chapter! PLEASE please please review! It only takes a second of yours but lasts my whole day:) Thanks again!**

* * *

My name is called. Alaina Holman.

I gasp and the crowd goes silent. A path forms through the bodies of seventeen year old girls.

I force one foot in front of the other as I walk up the wooden steps and onto the platform.

Lilium, our District chaperone, puts her pale orange hand on my shoulder and walks me over to the center of the stage. Her dark green curls practically drag on the ground, they are so long.

Capitol people disgust me. Their sense of fashion is one thing, but even worse is that they use us for their own entertainment, while telling us it is for our own good. We live in poverty, providing for them. Why do they get all of the power?

I stand, expressionless, while Lilium draws from the boys' bowl.

"Nicholas Green," she announces.

"Nicholas!" I hear a woman's cry of despair and look over to see who's it was.

A small dark-haired woman was weeping, surrounded by children too young to be reaped.

As Nicholas walks up onto the platform I notice that the woman, the children surrounding her, and him all look similar. They all have dark hair, like mine, and green eyes. Freckles, too.

They must be his family.

I don't recognize Nicholas, which is probably because I grew up in the District 7 orphanage.

As Nicholas and I stand on the stage with Lilium it starts to rain. Lilium's face turns into a highly-exaggerated frown. Her hair starts to droop. Nicholas and I look at each other and I and grin lightly.

Lilium is just finishing up the Reaping, when a Lumberer runs through the crowd.

"Fire! Forest Fire!"

It is still raining, yet the fire blazes in the distance, unquenched.

The thought comes to me, again. Why does the Capitol have all the power? There are more of us in the Districts, so why can't we just overthrow them? Someday, the Capitol will be the rain, and we will be the fire that can never be put out.


	2. Goodbyes

**A/N This chapter doesn't have a song to go with it because I couldn't find any good ones ;( Sorry about this chapter being so short! I will try to make the next one much longer:) I hope you are enjoying this story! Pretty please read and review! like I always say, it only takes a second for you to review, but it makes my whole day!**

Lilium grabs Nicholas' and my wrists and pulls us into the justice building.

"You have one hour for your loved ones to come and visit you," she says quickly. "Nicholas, your room is there," she points to a huge door down the hallway. "And yours is here," Lilium finished, turning to me and pointing to a door on our right.

I step inside and sit on a pine green, velvet couch. I peek out of the rain-splattered window, watching the fire in the distance, as bright as ever.

I know no loved ones will come to see me. I was never a favorite at the orphanage, due to my independent personality.

I cross my legs and rest my head back onto the sofa's plush cushioning.

How will I stay alive?

What's the point in staying alive anyway? I have nothing here to come back to.

I give myself a shake. This is not the way to be thinking. I will do all I can to come back.

I wait through the hour and, like I predicted, nobody comes. Lilium enters, without knocking, and yanks me up off of the couch.

"Time to go! We can't be late to the Capitol!" She grins so wide I'm surprised she doesn't hurt herself.

Nicholas is waiting for us in the hallway, his eyes fairly red from crying.

I feel bad knowing that he may never get to see his family again, ecpecially if I want to come back.

We walk out of the Justice Building through the back doors and hop into a car that brings us to the train that will bring us away from District 7 and to the Capitol and the Hunger Games.


End file.
